canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser
Bowser Koopa is the main villain in the Nintendo video game series, "Super Mario Bros." About him Bowser is a large, bipedal, and anthropormorphic turtle with horns, a shock of red hair, red eyes, a draconic muzzle, razor-sharp fangs, three taloned fingers on each hand, three clawed toes on each foot, and spiked turtle shell. He is not a typical villain who is a simple antagonist, but rather an angry, dangerous, threatening, and evil character, who shows contempt, selfishness, and other negative traits by taking pride in his villainy and boasting of being a quality "final boss." Bowser bites others with his fangs, shoots a stream of fire from his mouth, simply lashes out with his claws and knocks opponents upward, shows his immense physical strength by using punches, claw swipes to grab onto opponents and hold them in his grip, tackles, body slams, kicks, and stomps, and concealing himself inside his shell and spinning around to hit any opponents. He is also accomplished in black magic because he can teleport himself, use telekinesis, and and turn the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom into blocks. Bowser is infatuated with Princess Peach, and only kidnaps her simply because he hopes to marry her, and will stop at nothing to forcibly wed her, so he can happily and persistently act as if they are indeed spouses. He plans his forced wedding with Peach extensively on a weekly basis by wearing a tuxedo and having his mane groomed. Before Bowser leaves with Peach, he always taunts Mario by saying, "Hear this! I will kidnap Peach OVER and OVER until I pull it off! And no one can stop me! Losing is not an option! And neither is giving up!" And he once turned the entire Mushroom Kingdom into his own personal hotel chain and attempted to retain Peach as a "permanent guest" in Bowser's Seizures Palace Hotel. He also has a son named Bowser Jr., who apparently believes Peach to be his mother, although Bowser sadly admitted that he had lied to his child about his parentage. Sometimes, Bowser behaves differently in a more humorous light by acting like a blustering and buffoonish bully with a hidden softer side that makes him childish and mischievous during team ups with Peach and the Mario Bros. when a bigger evil threatens the Mushroom Kingdom. Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Bowser speaks with a very cultured and polite-sounding British accent, and has eight children through his wife, Clawdia, and they are: Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Wendy, Morton, Larry, and Bowser, Jr. Unfortunately, Clawdia had passed away a few hours after Bowser, Jr. was born, but Bowser never speaks about her because he prefers that the children just forget her. Because of this, Bowser Jr. believes Peach to be his mother, although Bowser feels guilty that he will not admit that he had lied to the child about his parentage The ages of the Koopalings are: Ludwig Von Koopa (also known by his nickname of "Kooky") (male) 30-years-old Lemmy Koopa (also known by his nickname of "Hip") (male) 25-years-old - Born when Ludwig was 5 Roy Koopa (also known by his nickname of "Bully") (male) 20-years-old - Born when Ludwig was 10 Iggy Koopa (also known by his nickname of "Hop") (male) 18-years-old - Born when Ludwig was 12 Wendy O. Koopa (also known by her nickname of "Kootie Pie") (female) 16-years-old - Born when Ludwig was 14 Morton O. Koopa (also known by his nickname of "Big Mouth") (male) 14-years-old - Born when Ludwig was 16 Larry Koopa (also known by his nickname of "Cheatsy") (male) 12-years-old - Born when Ludwig was 18 Bowser Koopa, Jr. (male) 10-years-old - Born when Ludwig was 20 The gallery of pictures Bowser and Luigi.png Bowser and princess Shroob.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Anthro characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mario